


A Poet's Heart

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Stanley Uris, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Romance, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Move over, Ben Hanscom--a new writer is in town. In fact Richie writes a poem for Stan and then makes him listen to it.Oneshot/drabble





	A Poet's Heart

“Hey babe,” Richie Tozier said excitedly one day. It was super close to a holiday and since he was somehow in a relationship, he had to figure out how to do something for the holiday too. To make it special. “Wanna hear a poem I wrote for Valentine’s Day?”

Stan Uris wrinkled his nose.

“No.”

“Okay so it goes like this—“ Richie ignored him.

“I said no, Richie.”

“Roses are red—“

“Jesus fucking Christ.” And he was Jewish too.

“—pickles are green!”

“Just end me already.”

“I love your legs—“

Stan frowned. “What do my legs have to do with anything—?”

“And _what’s in between!”_

Stan blushed brightly. He didn’t want to, mind you! It was just so bad that he sort of laughed and blushed brightly. That’s all.

“Richie that was terrible.”

But it was so good too.


End file.
